


The Case of the Slayers Kiss

by skargasm



Series: Spike and the Harris Boy [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: The boys' latest case may just be too big for them, especially since it has the potential to part them forever before Xander can make the life-changing decision that Spike is waiting on. Somebody is poisoning demons with a virus that is called 'The Slayer's Kiss' because of how deadly it is. Not such a bad thing except it doesn't differentiate between good and bad demons. Suddenly the Scoobies and the Fang Gang are faced with losing members of their family they're not ready to lose....
Relationships: Angel (BtVS)/Cordelia Chase, Riley Finn/Buffy Summers, Xander Harris/Spike
Series: Spike and the Harris Boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596706
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with TheLadyMerlin but AO3 won't allow me to add her as a co-creator.

[ ](https://imgur.com/vmHSe5v)

* * *

Leaning back, feet crossed on the table, Spike was more than a little disappointed. He'd come to Willy's in the hope of getting in a bit of violence - a good bar fight always got the blood pumping, and since Xander was off having a 'Scooby Night' he was on his own. He didn't mind too much - he didn't particularly want to get in the middle of a Scoobyfest. Their friend Oz had come to visit and there were a few tensions in the group but Spike didn't care enough to find out what they were all about. Bloody humans always had their knickers in a twist about something. 

Instead of a decent fight, things at Willy's were disappointingly quiet and as he sipped at his pint of what the Americans laughably called lager, he wondered whether to call it a night. The door slamming open caught his attention but apart from tensing up slightly he didn't move - he would wait and see if it was worth getting up. As he watched, the shapeshifter (because that's what the newcomer was) staggered up to the bar and fell into a seat. 

"Gimme a large scotch Willy". 

"Dino - what you doing here, man? I told you last time you came through, I don't want anything to do with your hairy goings on." Cleaning a glass, Willy made no move to serve the man.

"Willy - don't mess me about. I'm not feeling too good - all I want is a large scotch before I head off home. Don't make me get nasty with you." As he spoke, the man coughed which seemed to set him off and he went into a paroxysm of coughs, bending forward as he went red in the face. Spike smirked to himself - this Dino was in a bit of a bad state. But the coughing continued, the hacking sound loud even in the bar and Dino was clutching at his chest, obviously in a huge amount of pain. 

"Dino - man, if you're that sick, maybe you shouldn't - " Before Willy could finish his sentence, Dino lurched back on the barstool, a fountain of blood spewing from his throat all over the bar. Spike jumped to his feet, scowling at the fetid stench - there was something definitely wrong here, _seriously_ wrong. Dino slumped forward over the bar, pink foam frothing from his lips as he convulsed before sliding off the chair and landing on the wet, disgusting bar floor. The bar flies in Willy's stood around watching with a detached fascination as the convulsions continued, Dino coughing up dark red chunks of matter as he rolled weakly on the floor, clawing at his chest. The sound of the door slamming open once more caught Spike's attention, his eyes widening as another shifter staggered into the bar. He wasn't as far gone as Dino - he was on his feet for a start - but he wasn't far off. The same foul stench came from his clothes, his lower face, throat and chest were dark with blood, and he could barely walk. 

He made it as far as the bar before falling to his knees, swaying drunkenly. Spike ran over, helping him down to the ground where he began to convulse.

"What the hell happened mate?!" Spike wasn't expecting an answer, especially when the man started spewing blood but he was struggling to talk and Spike leaned down, tilting his head to try to hear what he was saying.

"P.....p.......po.....iso.....n. All demons - it's ......argh........kill..........all demons." 

"Who? Mate, come on, I know you're hurt but - "

"Sla.....yer's..... people........" Spike reeled back in shock, positive he couldn't have heard what the other had said. He looked around the bar to see that a lot of the other demons had scarpered, obviously not wanting to be near anything potentially contagious. The ones that had remained were looking around at each other nervously, obviously having heard what the shifter had said. They turned accusing eyes on Spike, well aware of his association with the Slayer and lowering the shifter's head to the ground he stood up and faced them.

"Spike - we knew you'd turned traitor but something like this?" A general rumble of discontent came from the demons gathered around him, and he cursed inwardly at the entire situation and their knee jerk reaction. 

"Don't be fucking stupid!! If this thing is killing all demons, what do you thinks gonna happen to me?" He saw that register with most of them and shook his head at their stupidity, all the time wracking his brains for anything that had been said recently that might relate to this. He couldn't think of a damned thing but he couldn't deny the proof in front of his eyes - someone or something had poisoned these shifters and it looked like they were just the beginning. With the Slayer thrown into the mix, things were going to get pretty ugly if he and Xander didn't get to the bottom of things pretty damn smartish. And that was without considering whether or not playing the White Hat and helping this shifter while he lay dying had exposed Spike to whatever the Hell this was......

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Spike's body shivered involuntarily as he recalled the last gasping breaths of the shapeshifters. Dying on a dirty bar room floor is not the way any self-respecting demon would wanna go and in such an obviously painful way as well. After convincing Willy, and that had only taken a few threats while the man hung in the air from Spike's hands, to help clean up the remains, he decided to head over the Magic Box. He didn't want to expose Xander, or anyone else really, to whatever the hell this was before they could at least figure out the cure. If there was a cure. He certainly hoped there was because, he knew without a doubt, the odds of him catching this were pretty damn high. 

Spike slipped into the alley and through the door which led to the training room. He moved quietly, not wanting to alert anyone to his presence. Slipping his cell phone out of his pocket, he dialled the number for the shop. He listened to the twin rings, one through his phone and the distant ring from the other room, as he waited for Rupert to pick up the phone. 

“Magic Box. How may I help you?”

“Rupes, it's me but don't let on to the others,” Spike said in a rush before Giles could say anything. He could only hope the man wouldn't let slip who was on the phone.

“Of course, of course,” Giles said after only the briefest of pauses. “I'm sure there is a good reason?”

Spike closed his eyes in relief. “Yeah. Look, I'm in the training room but I've been exposed to some kinda poison and I don't know if it's contagious or what it'll do to a human.”

“I see. If you'll wait a moment while I go to my office?”

“Good idea. Yeah. I'll hang on.”

Spike paced back and forth, circling the red cushioned mat in the middle of the floor, waiting impatiently for Giles. After a few minutes, which had seemed like an eternity or at the very least several hours, Giles picked up the phone.

“Spike?”

“Yeah, still here.”

“What's this about a poison?” Giles asked curiously.

“Was at Willy's havin' a drink when this shapeshifter comes in wantin' a drink,” Spike explained. “Before you know it, he's gaspin' for breath and coughing and then he's convulsing with blood pouring from his mouth. And it smelt too. Kinda rotten and just as he collapses, another one comes in and it's the same thing all over again. I got to this one 'fore he died and he said somethin' about a poison that kills demons and the Slayer's people.” 

“A poison?”

“Yeah. What the bloke said,” Spike confirmed.

“And he mentioned the Slayer?”

“'T's what I said, yeah? Look do you know something?”

“I...,” Giles trailed off, seeming reluctant to answer. “Are you absolutely sure the demon mentioned the Slayer?”

“C'mon Rupes! Enough of the cross-examination,” Spike said, exasperated. “I know what I heard.” 

“Of course. You're right. I'm sorry.” Giles was quick to apologise.

Spike was feeling a bit bad for his impatience when he was asking the man for help and rubbed at his forehead trying to ease the headache which was forming. “Well, I might not have a lot o' time here,” he tried to explain. 

“I understand. I'm coming to the training room.”

Spike was surprised by the offer and even more surprised by his concern for the former watcher's safety. “Is it safe?”

“Yes, I believe so and I would rather discuss this in person. I'll explain when I see you.”

Spike pocketed his phone and once again followed the familiar path around the training room as he waited impatiently for the former watcher to appear. Spike stopped his frantic pacing and even though Giles had said he thought it was safe, he tried to keep his distance. 

“So, you wanna tell me what's going on?”

Giles confidently closed the space between them and grasping Spike by the arm, he led them to the couch. “Some time ago after I had started work as a watcher there had been some discussion into the ways of making the Slayer's job safer and easier. There was some extensive research done regarding a poison or virus which could be used to eliminate demons. It was called the Slayer's Kiss.”

“And you think this is the same one?”

“I believe so. It was eventually deemed impractical as it destroyed all demons, indiscriminately wiping out those who were dangerous and those who were not. If the Slayer's Kiss were ever used,” Giles paused and shook his head sadly. “The consequences to the demon population would be disastrous.”

“So do you think the Council is behind it? And why now? After all this time?”

“Excellent questions but no, I don't think the Council is behind it. Why would they? As you said why after all this time and when the research showed the virus to be essentially ineffective for our, or rather their, purposes the project was scrapped.”

“They didn't happen to research a cure did they?”

Giles looked uncomfortable with the question giving Spike the answer without the need for words. Spike's hands tightened into fist on his thighs and he looked away, staring hard at nothing on the other side of the room while his mind raced to find an answer that didn't involve his death. “Stupid wankers!” Spike shouted as his anger finally boiled over and he stood, taking angry strides across the room. “Irresponsible is what they are,” he ranted, throwing his hands up in the air for emphasis. “Experimenting and fooling with things better left alone. Don't you watcher types ever learn?” Spike asked turning to fix Giles with a stern glare.

Giles looked embarrassed but didn't look away. “I am sorry Spike. I will do everything I can to help you. I still have contacts within the Council and I'm sure the others will want to help researching a cure and finding whoever is behind this. We **will** figure this out.”

Spike sighed tiredly, his anger disappearing as quickly as it came, and he nodded. “Thanks. 'Preciate it, I do, but how the hell am I gonna tell Xan?” 

“Tell Xan what?” 

Spike and Giles both turned to look at Xander who stood in the doorway to the training room. Spike realised his earlier outburst must have alerted Xander to his presence. He moved backwards as Xander took several steps in his direction. 

“Xan don't,” Spike said, holdings his hands out to ward off Xander's approach. Spike glanced to his right where Giles was still seated on the couch. “Are you sure it's not harmful to humans?”

“I need to confirm the symptoms first to be absolutely positive,” Giles said standing and moving to the doorway. 

Xander looked between Spike and Giles, his face growing more and more concerned. “Would somebody please tell me what's going on?”

Giles slipped out of the room leaving Spike and Xander alone. Spike again launched into the tale of his encounter with the poisoned shapeshifters at Willy's bar. Xander's face changed from concerned to alarmed and Spike had to take some quick steps back when Xander moved in his direction. By the time Spike finished speaking, Xander was very pale and Spike watched as he moved stiffly across the room to the couch. Xander sat heavily as if his legs had suddenly given out and dropped his weight all at once. Spike rushed over to sit next to him after Giles popped in to confirm his suspicions had been correct and Spike knew Xander would be safe. Xander grasped his hand and held tightly as if afraid if he let go, Spike would suddenly disappear.

“Maybe you'll be fine? Just because you were there it doesn't mean you're gonna get sick, right?” Xander asked. 

The hope in his eyes made Spike want to tell him everything would be fine but he knew better. He was already feeling a bit strange. All warm and head-achy. He gave Xander a small smile and decided to keep that small bit of information to himself for now. They would hopefully have some answers soon so no need to worry the boy. “Right,” Spike agreed, squinting slightly as the overhead lights added to his already aching head. 

Xander didn't look totally convinced but he didn't call Spike on his rather obvious lie either. Xander squeezed the hand he held and bit his lower lip in thought. “Spike...I...,”Xander trailed off his eyes looking suspiciously wet.

Spike wanted to take the stricken, forlorn look away from Xander's face more than anything else and struggled to find some kind of hope. Something for them both to cling to if things when sour and he had no doubt they probably would and fast. “Xan,” Spike began quietly, trying for reassuring and afraid he was missing by a mile. “If and I'm only sayin' if, I get this Slayer's Kiss then Sire's blood would probably buy me some more time. More than those shapeshifters had at any rate.”

Xander seemed a bit relieved so maybe Spike's aim hadn't been so far off after all. “Lets go out front. We can call Angel and make the arrangements for him to send some and we can get started trying to figure out who's behind all this.”

“Good idea, Pet.” Spike stood and moved gingerly along behind Xander who still held his hand. Spike was keenly feeling the lack of his usual grace and was grateful for the steadying hand. Taking a seat at the research table with a small groan, he hoped like hell he was right about the Sire's blood. 

A phone call to LA arranged for a delivery of blood from Angel. Not wanting to expose Angel but wanting to help, Cordelia and Gunn volunteered to make the deliveries. It was decided they would take turns making the drive to Sunnydale while Wesley remained in LA with Angel and they spent the valuable hours researching. Hopefully between the two groups, they would find some answers. Several hours of book reading and calls to England and the group was looking a bit ragged around the edges. Spike was finding it more and more difficult to hide his discomfort and had begun leaning against Xander's side, allowing the boy to take some of his weight and gaining a bit of comfort from the touch. Spike suddenly slid and would have landed on the floor if he hadn't grasped the table for support as Xander sat quickly upright. “What?” Spike asked.

“Well... Giles doesn't think it's the Council behind this and the Initiative would be a good guess but they were pretty much eliminated when we destroyed their facility.” Xander looked around at the tired expectant faces. “The way I see it, if you decided to use this Slayer thing, wouldn't you wanna stick around and see what happens?”

Spike's eyes went round with understanding. Stupid. Should have thought of it hours ago. “Bloody genius you are Pet.”

“I'm not sure I understand.” Willow said, still looking confused.

“I believe what Xander means is that whoever used the Slayer's Kiss to poison the shapeshifters would stay in town to observe the results,” Giles explained. “So in order to discover who is behind it we simply need to look right here in Sunnydale.” 

Xander nodded happily and gave Spike a gentle reassuring hug. “We'll figure this out Spike. I promise.”

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

”I don't do Scooby meetings, you know that Pet.” 

“Yeah I know – they're bad for your image. But the best way to figure this out is to share as much information as possible. How you doing?!” He tried to pretend that he wasn't worried but he knew he hid his feelings poorly. Spike was leaner than ever and getting weak. He had always been cold – duh dead person which eww if he thought of it that way – but lately he couldn't get warm no matter what he tried. He slept heavily and he hadn't been out beating up demons in over a week. Of course, there were very few demons to beat up any more – the Slayer's kiss was proving to be incredibly efficient. Willy's was completely dead, a fact that he complained about vociferously when Xander went by to see if there was any further information about the virus.

“'m doing okay, swear. Had some more of the Poof's blood and he's finally proving to be good for something.” Coughing, Spike rolled out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. “m'kay Pet, I'll be ready in two ticks. Magic Box I take it?”

“Yeah but no rush – we can drive over.”

“I don't need babying Pet – perfectly capable of walking.” 

“I didn't say you weren't – I just said - “

“I know what you said but you think I can't feel you hovering all the time? For fucks sake, I'm fine. I've told you and I've told you! This whole bloody thing is stupid enough as it is without you acting like I need a nursemaid!”

“Nur -hov - “ Spluttering, Xander couldn't even get a word out. He'd been trying so hard **not** to do any of those things but even so, Spike didn't have to be such a bastard about it. “Do you think I'm stupid?? I see you – I **hear** you! I know you're coughing up blood. I know you're in pain. I'm doing the very best I can NOT to hover or act like a nursemaid but we both know this could - if we don't find a cure then....” 

“We'll find one.”

“But if we don't - “

“We'll **FIND** one!” 

“SPIKE!”

“Look, love, we could sit here and panic and worry but it doesn't achieve anything. We will find a cure and this whole conversation is a waste of time. Yes, I feel like shit. Yes, I am scared but I refuse to let some poncy virus carry me off. It didn't work in Victorian times and it isn't going to work now. Now drop the fucking subject before I do some friggin' harm will ya?!” 

“Fuck you!”

“Fuck you too!” Staring at each other across the room, they stood in silence, a silence neither of them could maintain before they broke into slightly stilted laughter. “Sorry, love, I know okay. I just – no point worrying, yeah? An' I've made provisions – anything happens to me, you go to 'Gelus okay?”

“What?! No – as in HELL no!” 

“Xander! This is serious love. You go to him – you've got used to the bite an' I don't want you having any nasty side effects. He'll sort you out – me and him had a talk.”

“What the hell is this? Spike, I'm not some... some possession you can just - “

“It's not that simple Xander, and you know it. You're mine – whether we've done the claim or not – you belong to me. An' to keep you safe, I have to bequeath you to Angelus – it means no other demon can step in, cause you any harm or anything like that. I know it sounds odd, but you know there's bit of vampire lore that can be a bit weird, yeah? So, don't get all fucked in the head about it – just, if summat ever happens to me, and I don't mean this stupid poison, you get your arse to Angelus quick smart. Right?!” Seeing just how serious was, Xander found himself nodding before he realised it. Stepping across the room, he yanked Spike into his arms, burying his face in the fluffy blonde curls that were the norm when they were alone. Spike felt smaller than normal and Xander's heart stuttered. Regardless of what Spike said, there wasn't another vampire out there that could take his place – if something ever happened to him.......

Suddenly it wasn't about comfort – it was about a dark, raging hunger. He needed to make Spike his, imprint himself on his vampire, make it so Spike couldn't go away, couldn't leave him, couldn't even _think_ about sending him off to Angel regardless of the circumstances. He devoured Spike with a kiss before spinning him around and shoving him forward until he could manoeuvre him over the back of the sofa. Suddenly fumbling, uncooperative hands scrabbling at the waistband of Spike's jeans, pushing them down pale, narrow hips before kicking Spike's legs apart and pressing himself against him. 

“Fuck – Xan.....” A strong hand on his hip while another appeared with lube in it, silently offering and accepting what he needed. And suddenly he was coldly calm, the hunger coalescing inside him into the hard, desperate need to slam himself into Spike to the hilt, over and over again. This wasn't about love so much as it was possession and reassurance and claiming and just not facing the distinct possibility that this might be one of the last times.....

* * *

“Oz is sick.”

“What?!” Spike and Xander were barely through the door of the Magic Shop before Willow made her announcement. 

“Willow - “

“Dogboy?!” 

“Willow, you may be being precipitous. Daniel has merely mentioned that he is not feeling quite up to scratch. There is nothing to say that he has gone down with the virus. Now – please let Spike and Xander in this meeting can finally get under way. Somehow it is not a surprise that Spike and Xander are late but I would rather not consider just _why_ that is the case.” with that statement, Giles moved into the back room and put the kettle on. 

Oz was sat at the big table, looking none the worse for wear and Xander managed to calm down his heart. That was obviously a major concern for all of them – that Oz would succumb to the virus as well. There had been debate about keeping him and Spike apart, but Oz had admitted he had probably come into contact with the virus elsewhere and if he was going to get it, he was going to get it and it wouldn't be Spike's fault. 

“Hey, Xan. Did Giles fill you in?!”

“We've just got here Buff. What do we know?”

“Lots of players in town, which actually confuses things more than you might expect. Riley says some of the bigwigs from the Initiative are in town and no orders have come to Sunnydale unexpectedly. Ethan Rayne has been spotted. And to top the whole thing off, Willow saw Quentin Travers heading into that crappy bed and breakfast on the outskirts of Sunnydale. It's like a convention of the anti-demonic or something.”

“Really, Buffy, I wouldn't describe Ethan as anti-demonic.” Giles appeared in the doorway from the kitchenette, glasses in his hand while he reached into his pocket for his handkerchief before beginning to clean the lenses. 

“Yeah, well, he loves a bit of chaos and what's more chaotic than a disease that's spreading like wildfire? Patrol has become completely unnecessary and this whole thing has me all wigged out. It shouldn't be like this, Giles. I mean – Slayer versus the forces of evil is one thing, but even the peaceable demons are going down with this thing.” 

Once Buffy had been a slayer for over 18 months, she, Willow and Xander had been given instruction into the less evil demons in Sunnydale; a lecture that had gone some way to opening Xander's eyes to the idea that demon didn't automatically mean bad. Although how that translated to him and Spike was anyone's guess....

“I think you'll find Ms Summers that this whole Slayer's Kiss thing is way too organised to be chaotic. Not my style at all.” The crisp voice from the doorway had them all coming to their feet defensively, only Spike lounging by the staircase fully aware that Ethan Rayne had come into the Magic Box by stealthy means. He would have to speak to the man about how he silenced the bell that announced everyone else who entered the shop, but in the meantime he settled down to enjoy the show. He always loved watching good old Rupert shuffling around his obvious attraction to his former playmate whilst trying not to let the 'children' see that whatever was between him and Ethan was most definitely **not** ancient history. 

“What are YOU doing here?!” 

“Ethan, I did ask you to - “

“Giles, you knew he was - “

“SHUT UP!” Everyone turned to Xander who was standing in the middle of the shop. “Right, obviously Giles invited Ethan here to help figure things out. It doesn't matter why as long as Giles is sure that Ethan isn't the one doing any of this. Now, can we please get this damned meeting under way and try to achieve something because I for one want this thing sorted out **whoever** is responsible.” Stunned silence then obedience, and it didn't take Spike's smirk to let Xander know that he was getting off on Xander being so bossy. That was something they could work with later...

Surprisingly enough, Ethan had a lot to offer to the whole conversation. He couldn't tell them who had released the virus but he did come up with something far, far more valuable.

“All I need is a few things from your little magic shop here Ripper, some blood from Mr the Bloody and also a donation from your resident lycanthrope.”

“I have asked you not to call me Ripper.” 

“I know old chap, but old habits are rather hard to break.” 

“Why do you need blood from Oz?” 

“Why Ms Rosenberg, you surprise me. I thought out of all of you, you would have figured it out. All we need is a sample of the virus and some of Mr Osborne’s blood and we should be able to knock up an antidote in no time.”

“WHAT?!”

“It can't be that simple - can it?” Willow appeared rather chargined to think that this had passed her by, an attitude that seemed to tickle Ethan.

“Simple? No. Possible? Oh yes. Your werewolf has a natural immunity – something about all that delicious human blood with it's regular infusion of one of nature's best hunters. Combine that with an active sample, a little bit of chaos magic and voilà – we can make an absolute _fortune_ selling the cure.”

“Ethan.....”

“Fine, fine. But perhaps we could ask for donations?!” 

Xander barely heard the rest of the conversation – with the roaring in his ears, all he could hear was that they had the means to make a cure. Right here, right now, they could make Spike safe. Holy crap, he could kiss Ethan and after Band Candy and Halloween, along with the whole Fyarl business he would never have thought he would feel that way. He looked across the room at Spike, seeing the glorious blue eyes mirroring his relief and his lust. With no thought, he began moving forwards, coming to a halt when once more the door to the Magic Box slammed open and Riley staggered in and almost fell to the floor.

“Oh my God, what's happening?!”

“Riley - “

They managed to get him to his feet and bring him over to the table, pushing him into one of the chairs as they clustered around him. He was burning up with fever, his eyes sunken in his face and his lips cracked. It was scary looking at him – what had happened in such a short space of time to cause such a dramatic change in the man's appearance? Riley was clutching Buffy's hand, tears sliding down his face as he pulled her towards him. His voice was low and trembling, his words hard to decipher. 

“It's – the damned virus has mutated! It – God, it's – I can't believe this. I found out – some of the higher up doctors in the Initiative have somehow got together with Quentin Travers. **They** set this up so they could regain control – from you and Mr Giles, the Scoobies..... deliberately released it at the Hellmouth to cause the most impact but they...... they didn't think it through. Buffy – it's moving on from demons. Most of Lowell House are down with it...... we lost Forrest and Saunders this afternoon. It's not killing demons any more – it's moved onto humans......”

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

“There really is nothing that can be done.” It would have sounded sincere if it wasn't for the smirk that twisted the man's lips.

“Come on Ethan, you may fool the children - “

“We're not children!”

“HEY!! Imma vampire not a child!”

“PEOPLE!! Enough!! Giles, can you **make** Ethan help us out?? We can't let humans die because of this thing any more than we could peaceful demons. There must be something – what about the cure we gave Spike?! Or I guess that would only work on demons, right?! God, we need to do something!” 

“We could possibly use Oz's blood as a base, but I don't know enough about the chemical aspect to do it without some help. Not in enough time anyway. I'm sorry Buffy.” 

Willow looked so disappointed in herself and shook her head at the obvious sadness in Buffy's voice and Xander realised that Buffy was now in exactly the same position as he had been and his heart clenched for her. The relief he was feeling at having his vampire back was tempered by the continued potential for disaster – had they saved demons only to sit back and watch human die in their place?

“Look, Ripper, - “

“Ethan!! There isn't time for all of this nonsense. You can see exactly how dire the situation is, and can I remind you that you're human too – what's to stop you being affected?!” 

“Quite simple, old chap, I could probably get together enough of an antidote/inoculation for a chosen few but what's in it for me?? I don't do these things out of the kindness of my own heart my boy.” 

“What do you want?!” Giles' voice was raised in anger and Xander found himself automatically stepping closer to Spike, becoming battle ready. 

“You know what I want. What I've always wanted. And no more of these ridiculous excuses about your calling or people not understanding, or - “ 

Xander would have given quite a lot to hear the rest of Ethan's speech but instead he watched as Giles manhandled Ethan out of the main area and into the office, slamming the door behind them. He could hear muffled arguing, crashing sounds and a loud bang. Spike was laughing in the corner and he knew he wouldn't get any help from his direction. Buffy was mothering Riley and Willow was all over Oz, both girls seeming to be oblivious to what was being played out under their very noses. Giving a heavy sigh, he walked over to the door and pushed it slightly open. It felt, momentarily, as though his world had tumbled head over heels – the sight of Giles and Ethan locked in a passionate embrace was something he had never expected to see. Giles had Ethan shoved against a wall, one hand forcing his chin up in a brutal hold as he smashed their lips together. Xander took one step into the room, not sure who he was going to assist when he saw Ethan's arms reach up and wrap around Giles' neck. 

Stepping backwards, he closed the door silently before turning round to the others who were watching him with interest. He coughed to clear his throat, very aware that he must be flushed to his hairline and not quite sure how he was going to phrase this.

“Errr – I think Giles is working on persuading Ethan to help us. And I really don't think we should interrupt them.” He didn't need to look at Spike to **know** about the leer that was on his face.....

* * *

“Just how exactly do you expect me to get this alleged cure out to people?” For someone tied quite securely to a chair, Quentin Travers still seemed remarkably cool, calm and collected. Xander wondered if it was something that came with being born British – he distinctly remembered tying Spike to an orange Barcalounge and getting little response from him but irritation – well, that and some serious snark and sexual innuendo but probably best not to think about that........

“How did you get the virus out? Seriously, Quentin, when will you learn to leave the Hellmouth alone? We've been keeping things relatively smooth for quite some time now with neither your assistance or your input – I truly wish you would leave well enough alone.” Giles strode in an aggravated fashion back and forth across the room, glasses dangling from his hand. Xander wondered if he was aware of the rather large hickey on the side of his neck that Ethan had obviously deliberately sucked up where it couldn't be hidden by Giles' collar. The man himself was leaning insolently against the door, holding a quiet conversation with Spike and it occurred to Xander that he really should stop that little friendship that appeared to be blossoming in it's tracks. He shuddered to think what creative 'entertainment' that Spike and the chaos mage could get up to given the opportunity and resigned himself to having to have another long chat with his vampire about what exactly was acceptable when you were a White Hat. 

“The Initiative assured me that **they** were predominantly responsible for how quiet things had been around here, and their reports seem to back up those claims. With you and your rogue slayer's refusal to follow the edicts of the Watcher's Council, we had very little choice but to throw our backing and commitment in with a group that shared our viewpoint. There seemed to be little downside to such an alliance, although obviously it would appear that there were some unexpected side effects from using Dr Walsh's research in creating the virus.”

“ **UNEXPECTED** side effects?! You've managed to kill off half of the members of Lowell House alone and the good Lord only knows how much damage you've done to the peaceable demons that reside here!! Do you have any idea how much harm you have caused?? We've been able to maintain a...... a sort of detente with the demons in the area and your cack-handed actions have put all of our hard work into danger.” 

“Rupert, may I remind you that you are not here to create treaties – you and your slayer were here to keep demon-kind at bay and ensure humankind's dominance - “ The loud cracks of laughter from Spike and Ethan broke into Quentin's pompous speech and Xander saw the man flinch before firming his lips. Obviously he wasn't as blasé and sanguine as he tried to appear. 

“ENOUGH of this crap!! We have a cure – that works – and we simply need you to get it out to where it needs to be. Riley is recovering and we just want to get to everyone else before it's too late. Has it spread any further? Or have you managed to do one thing right and keep it contained?” Buffy's voice was sarcastic, her foot tapping in an agitated manner as she stared across the hotel room at Travers. It was ridiculous how easy it had proven to be to get to the man once they knew for sure he was behind the Slayer's Kiss. And Spike had taken a special delight in scaring Travers rigid breaking into his hotel room in full fang face and asking him just exactly _where_ he wanted his turning scar to be?! 

“You want me to believe you're simply going to hand this cure over?? Not ask for anything – demand any recompense?”

“Well, now you come to mention recompense......” - “Did someone say money?!” Both Spike and Ethan spoke up at once and Xander turned away to hide his snigger – as a duo they were dangerous. 

“We're not like you – we don't want anything out of this. Well apart from you getting out of Sunnydale and not coming back. There's no point in you trying anything else – you showed your hand and messed up. Just leave and don't come back.” 

“Really, Ms Summers, I would have expected more from you. You've dedicated the last how many years of your life to fighting demons and now you don't want our support? I simply can't see - “

“No, you can't. So just leave it. The only support I really want from you is a living wage, but I can't see that happening anytime soon so just get the cure out to where it needs to be and **leave my town**. And you can tell those Doctors at the Initiative that's demons have declared open season on them and at this point in time I have no intention of doing anything about it. The experiments before were one thing, but wholesale genocide is wrong.” 

“Here here Ms Summers – I say, Ripper, you've actually managed to cram some brains into that blonde head. I always knew you were talented but this is pure genius!” 

“Yes, thank you Ethan. Quentin, we've left the formula for the cure on your desk and will ensure a member of hotel staff comes to release you. I would suggest that you don't even consider retribution – in this particular instance, you are most assuredly in the wrong. And I will be contacting you regarding payment for both Buffy and myself at least – if you are prepared to throw money based on the ludicrous claims of that bunch of semi literate, jumped up idiots then you can make it possible for us to do OUR jobs.” Having said his piece, Giles headed towards the hotel room door, catching up Buffy and Willow in his wake and throwing a glare at Ethan that caused a smirk and raised eyebrow in response. 

Turning to follow, Xander stopped as Spike stepped over to Quentin. 

“So mate, you never did say where you wanted that scar to be........”

“You don't scare me Mr Bloody. Young Mr Harris there won't allow any harm to come to me, even if you did find a way to do it around the Initiative's chip.” The smile that crossed Spike's face was truly evil, a malevolent glee shining in his eyes.

“Oh still thinking I'm leashed are ya?? Would have thought you would have realised cos of earlier that the chip is _l o n g_ gone mate.” Travers' gulp was audible and he tried to lean backwards as far as his bonds would allow. “An' as for Mr Harris over there – he's **MY** boy – he does what I want him to do and won't stop me if it's summat I really wanna do. So – left or right?? Don't matter to me – not making you a childe, just a minion....... enough brains to get that cure out there and then you're just cannon fodder to me.......”

“Oh my God!! Mr Harris – Mr Harris, please......”

“Spike – don't take too long, we got a lift here from Giles remember?!” Hiding his smile, Xander walked out of the hotel room, the piteous whimpering coming from Quentin Travers doing much to make him feel better about the last few days of torture.

* * *

Watching from the sidelines, it was interesting to see the interactions of the group. Buffy and Willow didn't seem to have changed all that much – still prissy, still so sure of their place in the world. Giles and Ethan seemed to be very close – close enough to raise an eyebrow or two, and although their conversation couldn't be heard it looked rather..... _intimate_. 

Xander came out of the hotel next, speaking over his shoulder to the blond vampire that was strutting behind him. 

“Did you **have** to make him pee his pants Spike?!”

“Oh come on, love, was only a bit of fun. Not my fault his stiff upper lip went all floppy – should be ashamed to call himself British if he caves that easily! An' I left him alive with not a bite mark on 'im – surely I get bonus points for that?!!” 'Spike' walked deliberately into the back of Xander, wrapping his arms around Xander's waist and thrusting forwards with his pelvis in a very sensuous move. It made you wonder if there were any straight people left in Sunnydale and if, possibly, the blond vamp swung both ways......

“Well – I guess we have a few days to make up for. It's been a while since we really let loose and since you didn't get to bite anyone tonight, maybe I can rectify that too......” The laugh that drifted back on the cool night air was sultry and joyous, quickly joined by Xander laughing too – the sheer happiness in the sound curled around her senses, dragging her forwards until she remembered that she needed to remain hidden. Now wasn't the time – not yet. She watched as the six of them crammed into Giles' sorry excuse for a mid-life crisis, the blond vampire perched happily on Xander's lap while Ethan commandeered the seat next to the driver. She could hear light-hearted bickering before the engine was started and the car pulled away, and for a moment she felt the bitterness overwhelm her.

Tossing back her dark hair, she watched the lights disappear into the darkness. 

“I'll be seeing you soon, B. See you **real** soon.”

* * *

Here endeth THE CASE OF THE SLAYER'S KISS. 

Watch out for   
SPIKE & THE HARRIS BOY  
in   
THE CASE OF THE DARK SLAYER

* * *


End file.
